Our Album Debut: Songfic One Shots!
by Yanna Blake
Summary: Feeling Corney? Then read a few oneshots about them! Review please! :D
1. Track 1

**Hello! Yanna-chan here!**

**Normally I'm in the anime section of FF but since I love Corny soo much I had to write stuff about them!**

**Any ways! Enjoy and thanks for reading.**

**Favorite, Follow or Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THIS SHOW. The Lyrics aren't mine either. .**

**NOT THAT THATS OBVIOUS .**

* * *

A steady beeping of a heart monitor in the tiny hospital room.

Laney Penn lay pale, still and nearly lifeless in crisp white sheets. Her firey red hair, the only color that was splashed in the plain room, flaired around her head.

Her eyes where shut and you could barely hear her soft breathing over the clicks and whirs of the machines. These noises are the only alerts Corey Riffin, her lifetime crush, has that ensure that Laney is still alive.

Corey sat in a pale blue chair pulled up right next to her bedside. He was holding her hand and singing softly to her.

(**Where You Are-Everlife) (Go listen to the song if you can, I can't have the lyrics)**

Corey looked down at her face. They had been through so much...

Ever since the accident that took the life of her parents, and nearly their own, she has been in a coma for nearly two years.

Corey, who was now 17, has prayed since the day he found out that she had slipped into the darkness, hoping that some how he would be the one to bring her back. He would be the one to wake her from this nightmare.

"Lanes..." the familar nickname slipped through his lips in a whisper. "Lanes, wake up..."

She remained still, unresponceive. He sighed.

"Lanes, please... there's so much I need to tell you..."

Kon and Kin where a pair of twins that have been with both Laney and Corey since they where small. Kin and Kon had known for years how Laney felt about Corey. But due to Corey's passion for their "Grojband" he was oblivius to her feelings.

A week before the accident, Kon and Kin where tired of seeing Laney suffer, so they told Corey the truth.

At first he denied it, but then for the rest of that week he contimplated his true feelings for her. That Saturday night he would tell her everything. He planned on singing a song to her.

But fate stole his chance...

On that Saturday night, they were getting a ride back from a huge gig at the Mayor's house. Her parents where chit chating away about how well they had performed that night. Corey and Laney where in the back seat slient. Laney was looking out the window and humming softly to herself. Corey had just gathered up enough courage to say her name.

"Laney..."

Suddenly a drunk driver slammed into Laney's side of the car at the intersection, causing the car to spin out of control into a pole near by. The windshield exploded into Laney's parents' faces, slicing them to ribbons, ultimatly killing them. Laney smashed her head so hard against the window frame that it fractured her skull, Corey had fractured wrists and a brusied rib.

Corey healed physically, but if she didn't wake up soon...

_No! _he thought to himself, _I can't think like that...! I'm not going to give up on her. _

He brushed a stray strand of hair from her still face, _She would do the same for me._

"Lanes..." he beckoned to her again "Please... please...!"

Not even a twitch...

He stood up, tears in his eyes. "Laney please wake up! I need...!"

He leaned over kissing her slightly clammy forhead softly. "I need... to tell you how much I love you..."

After a moment of silence, the heart montior shrieked and startled Corey. He watched Laney's body quiver and spasm wildly and he began shouting for a nurse.

As he held her in his arms a swarm of nurses and a doctor rushed in, flying straight over to Laney.

A blond- haired nurse tried to tug Corey away, calmly saying that he needed to leave. But he stayed but shotinging that he needed to stay with her, she needed him.

Two male nurses came in and starting dragging him away and as soon as he left the door way, he could hear the monitor flatline.

"Laney...!" he whispered. "Laney! Lanes! No!"

_**"Corey! COREY! COREY!"**_

A loud guitar riff blasted into Corey's ears and he snapped out of his trance.

Three months later he was standing on stage hundreds of thousands of people where shouting his name.

The hospital fades away back into the darkness of his mind. His screams in his ears and the forceful pulls of the nurses gone.

Just like her...

"Core! You alright?"

Kin shouted to him from his keyboard stand. He looked around searching for her. But once he set his eyes on Vice, their replacement for her, he remebered that she was gone.

Lanes..

Corey looked over to Kin and tapped his guitar twice. Kin nodded and grabbed his own guitar and nodded to his brother.

Kon lifted up his drumsticks and counted them all in.

"1...2...3...4...!"

_**(The Ghost of You- My Chemical Romance) (Again no lyrics here I'm sorry but it's the rules)**_

_-_Corey grips the mic as he cried out the chorus-

_-_Corey remembers the hospital again... Laney's pale face... the mic slipped a bit from his grip like his hand did on her's three months ago.-

_-_The next verse cut at Core but he shouted them out any way-

_-_Kin and Kon stopped, letting Corey and Vince solo-

_-_Kon pounds the snare drum twice and Corey ablibbed as they all jammed out. A tear flowed down his face as he belted out the notes.-

_-_Corey poured all his pain, sorrow and frustration into the lyrics, he wanted everyone to feel what he felt. What he had lost.-

_-_He missed her so much. He missed his Lanes. Why did she have to die?-

As Corey stepped away from the mic, the crowd erupted into cheers. Corey simply walked off stage, leaving Kin to close them out and say good night.

Unbeknownst to him, a girl with pale skin and red hair followed after him, tears running down her face...

* * *

**Okay, sorry that was pretty long for a one shot. I didn't plan on it being that way it just sorta happened... ^^"**

**Corey: Its okay man. It happens.**

***A spotlight flashes down on Corey***

**Corey: Because when your writing or even working with music, it can open up a pathway to the inner you. **

**The voice that on one else can really hear. the one voice that everyone should hear.**

**Band: COREY! THOSE COULD HAVE MADE KILLER LYRICS!**

***Spotlight blinks off* *Corey shrugs***

**Corey: Thanks for comin' out everyone!**

***closes Grojdoor***


	2. Track 2

**Hello! Yanna-chan here!**

**Here's another instalment! **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

"Core!" I groaned for the third time today, "We need lyrics to the gig today! How are we going to blow people's minds if our song doest have-"

"Shhh…" Core said putting a finger to my lips. My heartbeat picked up at his touch.

"But…"

"Shhhh." He shushed me again. "Lanes… I know how you feel."

The way he said my nickname… it sent a shiver down my spine.

"I've always known… and Lanes…" he looked me in the eye and I realized he wasn't talking about the lyrics anymore…

"I feel the same way."

A blushed raced to my face. Thankfully, Core and I were the only ones in the Groj. But more to the point I never thought the day would come… Core actually li-

"But this is no time to feel NERVOUS!" He shouted turning away from me. "I have the perfect plan to get Trina to blow her lid and give us some juicy lyrics!"

My heart leaps out of my chest and lands on the floor with a splat. It was just me overreacting… again…

I sigh and watch Core pull out his phone "Kin, Kon! I need two ducks, a surfboard and three dozen eggs stat! I have a plan…."

"That just might work…" I finished after he walks out of the Groj.

Core… why wont you ever notice me…?

I walked up on stage and pulled on my bass. I pulled out some of Kin's recoding equipment and pressed play.

Kon's voice came one with his usual countdown.

"One… two… three… four!"

**(Sally's Song –Nightmare Revisited Amy Lee Version) (no lyrics ;3;)**

**-Core…this is my song to you…-**

**-Core why are you so blind?-**

** -All of your crazy schemes… your insane plans! They always get us into trouble…-**

**-Oh Corey… Im willing to go through hell and high-water just for you.-**

I begin to add lib as the drums crash behind me and the keyboard plays its melodic sad tune. I forget where I am and I simply sing, pouring out my doubt and my unrequited love for Corey Riffen.

I know that he wont notice, but I just want someone to see that I feel. That I care. That im not just some bass playing girl among the boys. That I have a voice too.

And with this voice, I will express how I feel, even if the one it's for is none the wiser.

Core you are my everything. And you will always be the center of my universe…

**-Corey… I love you.-**

I put back the mic and sighed. "I guess Corey isn't meant to know."

A tear dropped from my eye and I scrubbed it away. "Ugh, come on Laney get it together, don't be a wimp."

"Lanes?"

My body froze and I tried to fix what I could to wear it didn't look I was crying. "Hey Core!"

"Who was that song for?"

Crap. He was listening… "What song Core?"

He jumped on the stage walking towards me. "Lanes…"

I backed away from him and I bumped into the recording machine. It clicked on and a voice came on.

"Laney we are ready!" It was Kin.

"Okay." A riff was played "This stays between us okay, guys? I don't what Corey to find out about this song I made him."

"But… Laney..."

"Please? If he found out it might ruin everything for the band… even between me and Corey. I don't want that. I love him too much to get in the way of his dream…"

The machine clicked off and I covered my face in embarrassment.

HE KNOWS. OH MY GOSH HE_ KNOWS. HE FREAKING KNOWS._

It was silent between us for a while. I started to move away from him and tears ran down my face.

"Core…ImsosorryIruinedeverythingIgetitifyoudontlikemebackilljustleavethebandandyou'llneverhearfrommeeveragai-"

"Laney!" he said sharply "Stop it."

I shut up immediately. It was always serious when he called me by my name and not my nickname.

"How long… have you felt this way...?"

"…ever since we were kids…" I squeaked.

He sighed covering his face with one of his arms. "I can't believe I was so oblivious."

He put his arm down and walked over to me, cupping my face in his hands.

"Gosh knows how many times ive made you cry over it." He gently wiped my tears off my face.

"Lanes… Im so sorry…" he said touching is forehead with mine. "I'll make this right."

I looked at him, "How?"

"By saying what I've been wanting to say for a while…"

He looks me in my eyes. And it's as if a spotlight lands on us and us alone. "I love you."

I blink once. Twice. Three times.

"Is this a dream?"

He chuckles. "No Laney Penn. This is real."

And then he leans down and kisses me…

* * *

**Done! I hope it was okay...**

**Corey and Laney: *still kissing***

**Me: Ahh. I did a good thing. Look at them. *sigh***

**Thanks for coming out everyone ;)**

***closes Grojdoor***


	3. Track 3

**Hello everyone! Yanna-Chan here!**

**Ugh fan fiction is a strange place. **

**It says on thing but then does another.**

***sigh* Anyway you didn't come here for my rants!**

**Song: I See The Light- Tangled**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Tonight was the Peaceville's annual Masquerade Dance. You would think Peaceville's number one band would be playing tonight, but this night is special.

Tonight, Kin Kon Laney and Corey were all just normal teens living out their normal lives.

Laney prepared the finishing touches on her eye make up to match her green and black corset dress. Her half-mask lay on her dresser and it too was adorned with the same color scheme, only flecks of gold here there adding a bit of sparkle to her eyes. She called to her mom as she pulled on her black pumps ready to leave.

A text rang from her phone as she headed into the car.

_R u still comin to the dance?-Core_

She shot him a quick reply and sighed. She hated dances… but Corey wanted her to go to help spread the word about the band…

"Are you excited for your first dance sweetie?" her mom said has they headed down the quiet road way.

She adjusted her dress for the fifth time. "Thrilled" she said half-heartedly smiling at her.

Corey tugged on his white button up shirt and black vest. He tied his black tie and slipped his orange beanie on his head. He gave himself a once over in his mirror. "Knock 'em dead killer!" he winked putting on his ink black mask that only covered one of his even darker eyes.

"Like, hurry up Borey! We are gonna be, like, late and I'm gonna, like, miss my chance with hunky Nick Mallory! So get moving or else you're gonna be, like, hashtag DEAD!"

He rolled his eyes and headed downstairs to the Groj where Mina was finishing the final touches on Trina's dress. "Mina!" she shouted "Where is my Perfectly Plush Pink Lipstick? I cant go dazzle hunky Nick with PLAIN LIPS!"

"Y-yes Trina!" Mina dashes up the stairs in search for the lipstick.

Corey shakes his head "Don't you think you could give her the night off? "

"Like, no" she scoffs, "Mina loves working for me. Right, Mina?"

Mina trudges down the stairs lipstick in hand and pants "W-well… I would like… to..."

"I ,like, said DON'T YOU MINA?"

Mina shouted like a military solider "Yes, I do Trina!"

She smirked at Corey, "Hashtag see?"

"More like hash_gag_" Corey said under his breath.

A guitar riff played from his phone, alerting Corey of Laney's reply.

_Getting in car B there soon :) – Lanes_

Trina snatched up the lipstick and everyone got into Pinktastic, her car.

* * *

The dance was already off to a good start; many kids were jamming and dancing at to the thumping beat.

_The music is okay,_ Corey thought, _but Grojband would have rocked the house!_

He was sipping on some punch when a couple of girls walked up to him and asked him to dance. He wasn't much of a dancer, but maybe he could get them to spread the word about their band.

_I wonder… _he thought aimlessly, _Did Lanes dance?_

Meanwhile across the way, Laney watched Corey dance with the girls from across the room. Her heart ached and she wished that it was her that Corey was laughing with, that it was her Corey had his hands on.

She scoffed and leaned up against the wall. What did I come here for again?

"Wallflower powers activate!" She sighed. And the music played on.

* * *

Lenny, one of the Newman's entered the room with a look of pure boredom on his face. "What's the point of this Carrie?" he whined scratching at the skin under his mask.

"We need to get back at Garbage-band for messing with our gig last week!" Carrie said over the static.

"So what does this have to do with the dance?"

"Look, that bass player Lamey?" _Laney_, Lenny corrected her mentally, "She's in love with Corey."

Lenny's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Really?"

She scoffed "Duh, its totes obivious."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay so..?"

"So you're going to dance with her."

"_Excuse _me?"

"Dance with her so it looks like she's betrayed Corey."

"…. So that he gets mad and kicks her out the band?"

"Well, that's the best case scenario, but something along those lines."

In the dim lights of the room Lenny snickers.

* * *

Corey pushes away the girls claiming that he is tired, which is partly the truth, and heads over to the tables where Kin and Kon where sitting.

"Hey guys." Corey called.

"Smooth moves out there bro." Kon complimented fist bumping Corey.

"Yeah by the end of tonight, Grojband will be bursting with gigs!"

Corey chuckled pulling up his mask "Thanks."

He looked around the room. "Is Laney here?"

Kin tilted his head, "I haven't seen her…"

Kon replied "Well… this isn't really her scene anyway…"

"Yeah…" Corey agreed, "But she said she would be here…"

Out of all the years he had known Lanes, she never was late… and she never lied.

Maybe her mom had car trouble?

He pulled out his phone and sent out a quick text to her.

A slow song started up and Corey was actually glad he sat down. He didn't want to slow dance with any-

He paused that thought as a girl with bright red hair stepped onto the floor.

"Lanes...?"

* * *

Laney paused once more as the guy lead her to the dance floor. She's really not a dancer anyway... and why would he want to dance with-

"Don't get cold feet on me now…" he chuckled and his dazzling smile snagged her attention once more. _Corey's smile is nicer._ Laney thought, but she countered that thought with another one. _But he's not the one asking me to dance…_

As "Mystery Dude", as Laney had dubbed him, placed his hands on her hips and they softly rocked to the beat of the song.

_Is that Laney?_ Corey thought as he moved towards the red headed girl. The height and hair matched, but that was about it. _More importantly.. who is that she's with?_

Something sparked inside of Corey just then, but he shook it off and moved faster towards the girl.

"DANCE CLOSER" Carrie shouted though his headset. He flinched and pulled her in more. "Good, now tell her something nice." Lenny almost gaged. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Her face flushed… no one had ever said that to her before…

His hands started to move lower and Laney carefully braced her hands against his chest. Not wanting to get any closer. This is too much for me… she looked down at her feet.

"Um..." she started softly. "I-"

"Hey" a new voice cut in, "May I?"

She turned her head and she nearly fainted. She knew that blue hair and orange beanie anywhere.

_Holy crap. It's Core! IT'S FREAKING COREY._ Her brain screamed.

_He wants to slow dance? WITH ME?!_

She automatically moved towards his as if he had his own gravitational pull, but a pair of hands snagged her back.

"Are you sure dude? This chick's kinda worthless." He smirked, and something inside of Laney froze. _That voice…_

Corey tapped the dude on the shoulder, cutting in. The girl looked at him and in the dimmed lights of the room her eyes where to dark to be Laney's. But they flashed with joy at the sight of him.

She reached out to him but the guy took her back, spitting out harsh words.

"Hey man," Corey said, "That's not a cool thing to say to your girl."

_You better hope to God its not Lanes either._ He growled in his mind. _No one calles his Lanes worthless._

_Wait- did I just say __**my **__Lanes?_

"Oh, she's not _my_ girl Riffen. Mine stays loyal to _her band!_"

And with that the pieces clicked into place. Laney knew who it was but it was too late.

As he ripped off his mask Lenny started reaching for hers.

"No!" Laney shouted, pulling away from him, and half of the mask ripped off, revealing a darkly shadowed green eye that Corey knew all too well.

"Lanes?" he whispered, hurt. She's with _him?_ Why would she be with Lenny? _A Newman? _

Laney felt her heart break into a million pieces at that look in his eyes.

The utter betrayal in those dark pools stole her breath away. "Corey…"

She stepped back once… twice… three times… and she bolted out the door, tears running down her face.

"Laney!" he shouted.

"Mission success!" Lenny whispered as he tried to slink away.

"Newman…" Corey said without even turning to him. "Why did you say those things about Laney?"

"What? That she's no good?" he scoffed "Its because its true. She's here one of her band's arch enemies. What kind of 'loyal band member" is she?"

He started laughing as Carrie was telling him to "get out of there" repeatedly.

But he couldn't hear it over the sound of Corey's fist smashing into his face breaking his nose.

Corey left to go after Laney.

* * *

Outside, Laney sat on the bleachers sobbing. Why didn't she notice? Why was she so stupid enough to fall for something like that? She should have been able to tell. The voice! What got her so caught up?

_It was because someone finally saw me. Not just some "dude" in a band, but a girl with a desire to be noticed just a little._

And Corey….

Oh _gosh_, did she screw that up big time. She should be trying to clear up her name but she was so scared of what he would say… what he would think…

If he nearly killed her with just a look… imagine what his words would be like.

That thought alone brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"Lanes?"

She immediately stopped siting up and facing him. He was panting harshly and his fist was red.

"C-corey…"

The tension between them was suffocating. Laney opened her mouth to explain, but then she was wrapped up in a pair of arms… Core's to be exact.

"Lanes, its okay if you were with Lenny." He said into her hair, "If you like him that much you didn't have to hide it for me."

She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "Wha-"

"If you want to be with him that's fine…"

What was he saying?

He didn't want her to be with that arrogant piece of crap. She deserved better than him.

"As long as you're happy…" He found himself saying.

"Corey! It's not true! I don't like him!"

"Laney you've been caught, there's no sense in-"

_No… that's not what I want to say! _He thought. _What am I trying to say?_

"Dang it, Corey! Why don't you ever listen! I don't like him! I like YOU!"

Everything paused. The air, their breathing, their hearts…

"What?" Corey said in disbelief

"All these years Corey, I've been by your side loving you, following you with your deadly and crazy ideas. That was me showing you how much I cared. How much I felt for you."

"All those days that you were chasing down your daydreams I was there! Cleaning up your messes, making sure that nothing went completely wrong and you when along… never even knowing how things… how the way they were…"

She felt her make up run as she admitted everything. Her legs shook, and her palms had a thin layer of sweat on them. She was ready for whatever he'd dish out even if it killed her.

He stood there in silence, stunned.

Did she really just-

When did she-

How did she-

_You've been living in a blur…_

He whispered deadly soft "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Core…" she started, "It would have messed up everything. Your dreams, the band, us…" she twisted her hands together. "I didn't want that…"

"Laney." Corey said lifting her chin up to meet his black orbs, "Please don't hide your feelings from me. Ever."

She nodded as she slipped back into his arms.

"I'm glad that you said something first though…"

"First…?"

"Cause now I understand why I wanted to not only snatch you away from that guy, but why I was looking all over for you tonight… "

He kissed her lips once…twice… and for the third time he lingered.

"It because all at once… everything… it's different… because I see you… Laney, for the beautiful, smart girl I have always known you to be."

Her heart did summersaults in her chest as he said those words. She pulled him to her lips once more, and they kissed again.

"Laney…"

"Yeah, Core?"

"We should probably get out of here…"

"What? Why?"

"I kinda punched Lenny in the face… and broke his nose… and I think a security guard saw…"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

* * *

**Hahaha! Oh Corey… **

**Well there it is!**

**For Stinkfly3**

**I hope you liked it and I'm sorry that it wasn't really fairy tale like…**

**Pleaaaaaase review! I want to know what you guys and gals think!**

**And maybe get a special chapter? ;)**

**Thanks for coming out everyone!**

***closes Groj door***


	4. Track 4 (ft Yanna Blake)

**IMPORTANT NOTE **

**PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING INTO CHAPTER**

**Hey everyone.**

**I want to warn you that this next chapter wont be as lovey-dovey as my last two.**

**Because theres a little bit of my life in this and sadly Laney and I aren't too far apart.**

**Please, I am really pouring out my heart so no flames or hateful reviews.**

**Thank you.**

**Song: Whisper- Evanescance**

* * *

Laney had always been by his side.

Or... at least it felt that way.

She remembered everything that they had went through together.

Even before she fell in love with him.

How when ever they were together, they would be touching… in some way.

From a brush of a shoulder, to the flutter of fingertips… even at lunch they would entwine there legs together.

As if they had known eachother for centuries.

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here

And its all over now

Laney remembered how she didn't want to fall in love with him. How she begged her self not to be stupid enough to fall for someone like him. Wild, crazy, but somehow internally deep.

He was no good for her. He would only bring her down.

But she didn't care after she knew she loved him... Even when he loved other people.

Speaking to the atmosphere

You're not here

And I fall into myself

She remembered the day he confessed to her that he was bi-sexual.

She _really _wasn't expecting their conversation to go in _that_ direction, but she told him that she would always love him. No matter what.

And when he fell for a guy… She still loved him.

Even though in some part of her mind, she tried fighting it. In some part of her mind she though it was wrong.

But she still loved him.

Even after she tagged along with them, before Core left to a three month long gig in California. They kissed passionately. Right in front of her.

I can stop the pain

If I will it all away

And she remembered when he admitted to her that they had, for lack of better term, shagged. _Twice._

Laney remembered that pain. That weird sense of loss.

How would she ever get him back?

Why did he do this?

_Better yet…_ she thought to herself, _Why does it bother me so much?_

If I will it all away…

And she remembered when he betrayed her. Claiming to have slept with a girl, that they were both very close to, and got her pregnant on a drunken whim.

She didn't like him too much then… but she still loved him. She didn't care.

Until the truth came out.

Blinded by what I see,

He didn't get her pregnant, but it was a "joke"…

But somehow I know

…Made to be played on her.

There's much more to come

At first she didn't know how to react…

Immobilized by my fear,

She was so worried for both of them, and for as long as Laney knew Core… he wasn't exactly the _responsible_ type…

That baby… how would it have survived?

But in the mix of emotions, the way they had blended her up, not caring about how it would affect her in the end, and by a simple kiss on her cheek from Core the day she found out she knew…

And soon to be,

Blinded by tears...

…she was betrayed…!

And everything fell apart after that… her passion for music… her pride in herself… her faith and trust in the guy she had love for what seemed like a _lifetime…_

All of it fell apart… right above her head.

She thought that she could pick up the pieces by herself, paste them together and make "Laney Penn" the girl she once was, but she couldn't…

Each passing day their friendship got worse and worse…

They would fight all the time, and he would call her harsh names…

Referring to her as "cheap entertainment" one night as he drank himself into a stupor over the phone.

She had to mute it so he wouldn't hear her cry.

But she loved him…

So the pieces just got smaller and harder to put back together…

So she told him the words that she had promised him she would never say.

"I don't want to be friends anymore…"

I~

Can stop the pain

If I will it all away

The fact that Corey said she was crazy, claiming that she was delusional and denying the fact that the harsh words never came out of his mouth, only made it worse as she walked away.

And then hearing that he and the girl he faked the pregnancy with were together now.

And having all the memories… the good and the bad.

She still missed him… and loved him into her soul.

But the pain… it was nearly unbearable…

If…

I will it all away

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**Please no flames. Please.**

**Bye everyone.**

***closes Groj door***


	5. Track 5 (and a half)

**Yoooo!**  
**Yanna-Chan has risen from the dead!**  
**I'm so sorry for the wait but here you guys go.**  
**Thanks for all the favorites!**  
**Song: Rude by Magic!**

* * *

It was a warm sunny morning in Peaceville.

The birds where chirping happily in there nests, the children where enjoying their summer brake by swimming in kiddie pools in their parents' front lawn.

All was well, especially for twenty-three year old Corey Riffen. His band had just come back from a year long tour around the world, the had just reached the top of the charts with their latest song. He was doing what he loved the most with the people he loved the most.

Even his older sister Trina had given up her ways of trying to destroy the band, figuring that if Corey would be out of her beautiful pink hair with the bands success, she would have fee range to get with Nick Mallory uninterrupted.

Corey knew from the way Peaceville was, and how great he felt, that this was the perfect day.

Today he was going to make the biggest change in his entire life.

_***WICKED AIRPORT TRANSITION***_

Laney Penn yawned loudly as she stepped of the plane that had her back in Peaceville. She chose to stay in London for an extra few days after the tour was over, wanting to see more of it. She regretted leaving her boyfriend's side as he left back to there hometown after their tour was over, but she only had a day before the show to actually check out London.

Call it a weird sixth sense, but Laney knew that today, something was going to change in her life.

It felt like a positive thing, but she still had a nervous quiver in her belly when she though about it.

As she walked towards the baggage claim, she could see the all too familiar orange beanie bobbing up and down that sat on a full head of blue hair. Over his ears was dark red head phones that she had bought for him in Germany for their five year anniversary.

She quietly gazed upon him as she waited for her luggage to come around.

He had always been taller than her, ever since they where kids, but it seemed that he was a whole head taller than her. He had be come lean from all of his "exercise" of being the frontman of their band. She didn't even need him to open his eyes, which were shut tight as he continued jamming out to his music, because his dark irises swallowed her whole.

Sighing, she turned back to the rotating kiosk and was barely able to catch her skull pattered suitcase before it made another round around the baggage claim. She heard his chuckle from behind her and her cheeks instantly grew warm.

"Shut up Core." She said with a smile in her voice as she pulled the luggage off the kiosk.

"Well hello to you too, beautiful," he pecked her lips and took her black carry-on from her hands, replacing it with one of his own.

An ear-splitting grin stretched across her face and she squeaked out a small "Hi".

Leading her back to his black sedan, he put her bags into the trunk as she got in the car, and then got in. Starting the car, he slipped his fingers into hers, kissing the back of her hand. "I missed you, Lanes."

A sleepy half grin was on her face as she said "I missed you too."

"I'll drop you off at my place, and you can rest there. I have a couple things I need to do before I come back." he said.

She nodded fighting to stay awake, failing miserably.

_***Corey's A Really Sweet Guy!***_

After Corey dropped off Laney at his house, he raced over to the jewelry store. Marv, the shop owner looked at the spark in Corey's eyes and knew that the day had come for the young man. He knew exactly what he wanted, the thing he had been asked to put away for him when he was 17.

The diamond engagement ring...

* * *

**...Is it bad that i stopped it here?**

**Lanes: OFCOURSEITISINEEDTOKNOWIFCOREYANDIGETMARRIED!**

**Me: You'll find out... maybe :D**

**Lanes: Dx**

**Thanks for coming out everyone! To be continued!**

***Closes Grojdoor***


End file.
